Behind the battlefield
by DarkQueen43
Summary: -Full summary in first chapter- Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story. Rated T to be safe,may change to M in time. Also if you haven't guessed yeah the 'Player' they refer to is me basically.
1. BTB Ch1 My name is

Summary: What goes on behind the computerized simulations of games on the battlefield. This takes place in a made up housing area for the specialists much like a safe house in the campaign but different..Parings include (Battery x Ruin) may include (Seraph x Spectre*) may also include some others but I am unsure on who to pair who with.

*even though spectre is a robot or whatever I'm going to make them a He in my story even though their is no confirmed gender to them.

Disclaimer: I Do not own anything besides this story.

* * *

 **Behind the battlefield Chapter one: My name is  
**

Ruin sighed, he hadn't fought in a long time and he was itching for a fight but unfortunately,the player was much more focused on Prophet for the time being, walking around the large building that housed all the specialist he made his way to the gym even though he was currently wearing the bones outfit and his normal gladiator mask for some reason the player seemed to like it this way, Ruin however didn't seem to care as he started to take out his frustration on a punching bag,hitting it hard enough to rattle,shake and almost knock the thing off it's thickly chained position.

if he listened hard enough he could hear the ongoing battle within the seemingly virtual interfaced world,the hum and whirr of computers and advanced technology keep the thing running. Last time any of the players got a break was when the player couldn't play because of their subscription running out. so the specialists enjoyed their break if you would call it wondering exactly what their player was up too. but it was somewhat short lived as the player eventually returned hoping to finish up a few things.

and they did but it took awhile before finally battery emerged decked in her Victory outfit followed shortly by Prophet sporting the body of cyberpunk but no head or helmet. this is what their player was trying to do with much frustration as to get the last half finished.

Meanwhile in that time their player had levelled up and unlocked some of the specialist all the way up to spectre,even giving them some New outfits. but that was it, Ruin wondered what the others where up to exactly he knew they where all doing there own thing or waiting bored out there minds for their player to return once again. and hope they get taste of the battlefield though dying several times and re-spawning several more was somewhat a pain. hell he himself couldn't remember the last time he 'died' in battle.

ruin sighed finishing up as he wiped the sweat from his brow as he took off the mask and headed for a much deserved shower at least one thing he can do while waiting is at least keep fit and clean though he was going to probably get dirty again in the battlefield IF the player chooses them as their specialist. most likely not though.

walking to his own personal bathroom he closed and locked the door behind him after stripping down he turned on the shower watching the water flow and heat up stepping in he let the water run down his well muscled body. ruin was fit with not much fat on his body he wasn't as tall as prophet but then again he was about the same height give or take a few inches. squeezing some shower gel into his hand he lathered his body carefully as he grabbed a sponge and started to wash himself,seeming to relax at the sound and heat of the water. letting his mind drift a bit as he grabbed a back scrubber and scrubbed his back sometimes he wished he had someone to wash his back for him his face flushed and he shook his head trying to clear his thoughts.

after his shower was completed and ruin was dried and redressed in something casual this time,simple blue jeans and a black muscle tank top that clung to his fit form as he rested himself on his bed as he read while listening to some soft music. though his reading was interrupted by a soft knock on his door ruin sighed giving a firm "come in" before turning his attention to the door which opened to reveal battery dressed casually in army camouflage pants and a black tank top with a jacket leisurely tied around her slip fit waist.

"Battery" he asked raising an eyebrow. Battery folded her arms,"Erin" she stated flatly with a roll of her eyes. "My name is Erin,Donnie not battery" she said as she made her way over. "Okay,Erin what do you want?" he asked looking up from his book. "Well,I was wondering if you wanted to I don't know hang out it's been real boring here and all the others are busy doing their own thing" she stated. Donnie aka Ruin blinked,"I guess I have nothing better to do,so what do you want to do?",Erin thought for a moment,"Want to go to one of them cabins outside of hunted? it's not like anyone can bother us there". she stated. Don/Donnie nodded,"Sounds like fun"don stated with a smile as he got up towering a bit over Erin since she was a good few ft shorter than him. and only came up to just a little but higher than chest level at best.

-Time skip: few hours later-

At the cabin the both of them chatted idly as they both made themselves comfortable,laying out a couple sleeping bags since the cabin didn't really have any real furniture. the map was oddly silent as they where both in their players hunted somewhere within a private match. off of multiplayer and out of harms way. "well it sure beats laying around all day,but I could use a run or something,I'm bored as hell" said donnie as he stepped out of the cabin. Erin looked at him,"a run sounds like fun to you maybe,I'm going for a surf" she stated as she pulled out a cube from her belongings and pushed a button as if on cue a metallic looking light weight surfboard materialized,she stuck it in the sand before going into the cabin to change into something more suitable. Donnie watched her go back inside the cabin,before grabbing his own change of clothes and walking into the other cabin now dressed in simple steel grey swim trunks his dog tags hung around his neck as he applied some sunscreen even though the 'sun' wasn't real neither was the whole map but to donnie it felt real. after he was finished he took off for a small jog.

While he was jogging,erin came out of the cabin dressed in a simple one piece red and steel grey bathing suit her own dog tags around her neck as she watched donnie jog in the distance she picked up her surf board after applying a little sunscreen she went out into the water to surf enjoying the feeling of the wind through her hair.

-Meanwhile back at the safe house-

Seraph looked like she wanted to crush something in her mechanical hand,but refrained from doing so Ruin (don) and Battery (Erin) had left earlier leaving herself and a few others behind,with the exception of Prophet who was still not back yet even though the player had since stopped playing the game he was no where in sight. Seraph really didn't care what he did or really any of the other specialist safe for one in particular,though he seemed to loathe her she on the other hand had mixed emotions about him. she hid her face behind a red mask still wearing her freak-show themed head and gangsta outfit she always hid her face behind a mask,not that she didn't like her face or the way she looked,she was really quite beautiful but she refused to show anyone much like a certain specialist. she ran her non mechanical hand through her black hair. retreating to her room making sure no one followed her as she locked the door behind her.

taking off her barrette and undoing the bun that held her black hair in place she slipped off the combat boots on her feet before making her way into her on suite bathroom locking the door behind her,she definitely didn't want anyone sneaking up on her that's for sure,but anything could happen. as she slowly stripped out of her outfit she was thankful her arm was waterproof now clad in only her pitch black sports bra and undies she sighed slipping off the sports bra she slowly wiped the make-up from her face allowing her brown eyes to shine she contemplated taking off the mask but was weary as she almost never took it off if she wanted to change it she'd do it quickly and out of sight. she glared at her reflection in the mirror she slipped off her underwear before turning on the shower and slipping in the mask was waterproof as where all of her outfits and make-up. slowly she reached up but stopped herself deciding to focus on washing herself instead as the water ran down her slim fit body. placing her hand on the cool tile she took a deep breath. before continuing on. she wondered if she was just being paranoid at this point then again there was two others who didn't even show there faces at all,but that was their business.

after she finished her shower she pulled on her white robe sitting down on her bed she slowly reached up but stopped herself as two sharp knocks where heard on her door she glared at the door with brown piercing eyes. "I'm busy,either go away or leave a message" she stated almost bored through her mask. there was silence for a moment before an envelope was slid under the door followed by retreating footsteps. Seraph blinked once then twice before slowly making her way over she gingerly picked it up slowly before opening it at a safe distance she slowly pulled out the letter. eyes skimming over the words carefully. 'is this for real' she thought to herself a very small blush crept on her face but she forced it back down.


	2. BTB Ch2 The Letter

Authors note: Hey,hope your enjoying the story so far shoot me a PM if you're interested in maybe beta reading for me or at least co-writing with me. As I'm not too sure how far this story is going to go. To be honest.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story.

* * *

 **Behind the battlefield Chapter two: The letter**

Seraph re-read the letter again,

 _To Seraph_

 _meet me on empire tomorrow,11pm don't be late._

 _-Spectre_

Seraph blinked so spectre wanted to meet up with her,maybe she should of let him in but then again she didn't want him in her room the way she was currently dressed in basically nothing but a robe and her mask. her hair was still damp and wet from the shower.

she stood up stretching before changing into something casual,a pair of black shorts and a simple tank top for now as she tied her hair back into a simple bun leaving her barrette off. 'I wonder what he wants' she thought to herself placing the letter down on the bed side table.

 **-** **Time skip: The next day on** **e** **mpire 10:55pm-**

Seraph waited,she was unsure of where he wanted to meet,so she found herself dressed in blue jeans,black boots and a black crop top and simple short sleeved red jacket and of course the red mask that covered the bottom of her face,it was dark and getting rather chilly despite the small amount of warmth from where she was sitting,she didn't care the cold was nothing to her. so she was five minutes early than she was suppose to be. her trained ears soon picked up the sound of footsteps. she slowly reached for her annihilator but stopped when spectre shimmered into existence in front of her.

"well.. nice of you to show up,so..out with it what do you want?" she asked noticing spectre was in something more casual than usual but still wore all black. from the black combat boots to the, jeans,shirt and jacket the only thing he still had on was the helmet he normally wore.

"...Want?," he asked as he took a seat next to her. "I...don't know how to...start" his synthesized voice said. seraph sighed,"well you left a letter,and i showed up,so what do you want or what is it you have to say?" she said turning her head to look at him.

Spectre took a deep breath,"I'm ..not good at these things. It's rather difficult to explain,in fact you've been a ..distraction" he stated. he lifted up his hands and hooked his fingers under his helmet with a soft hiss and click he slowly slid it off revealing another masked face yet again he placed the helmet down. and spoke again his voice was deep and low but calm. "I'm unsure..when,why or how..but..I.." he paused looking at her.

"I.." he stopped his gloved hand slowly reaching for her face he stopped. "I..feel a pull..towards you.. like a moth to an open flame.." he said. "and..it's burning..on the inside...I don't..hate you... I don't even think I dislike you... not the..way I used too.." he admitted.

Seraph blinked at him raising a hand and grasping his with hers very lightly,spectre squeezed her hand gently his grip strong but soft. he reached up and pulled his mask down a bit showing the bottom half of his pale somewhat tanned face.

"I..don't think I really hated you Spectre.." she said voice softer than her usual tone. spectre shifted closer simply pressing his covered forehead to hers he whispered. "May.I.." he asked softly gesturing to seraphs masked face. she looked at him,"Only..if I can.." she said. Spectre thought for a moment and slowly nodded feeling Seraphs fingers hook the edge of his upper mask. he moved his free hand to gently hook his fingers on one side of Seraphs mask. she gave a nod as did he slowly he felt his mask being taken off the rest of his tanned face was revealed his eyes where a striking blue his hair was somewhat long tied at the back his appearance was handsome yet mysterious. as spectre slowly took off Seraphs mask his blue eyes widened,underneath was a doll like lower face smooth and beautiful. her lips where a rosy plump pink formed into a seemingly soft expression.

Spectre felt his normally calm heart,beat a bit faster as he slowly spoke,"You're..beautiful.." he whispered. Seraph smiled a little at the compliment."..you're quite handsome.. " she whispered looking into his blue eyes with her own brown.

Seraph could feel her heart beat a bit more as she slowly shifted closer as if something was pulling her in,Spectre must of felt it too because before they both know it they are resting their bare foreheads together spectre shifts his hand and cups Seraphs chin gently lifting it up as he slowly yet nervously leans down at the same time Seraph leans up their lips meet in a soft kiss. they both take it slow as spectre slowly deepens the kiss Seraph seems to melt into his hold her body relaxing letting her heart do the talking.

Spectre feels lighter as if a weight was took off his shoulders he allowed himself to relax. closing his eyes as he savoured the kiss soon they both pulled away a small blush on their faces before they kissed again with more passion than the first.


	3. BTB Ch3 The break

Authors note: New chapter, thanks for the one favourite on this story, If you'd like to throw in some suggestions or ideas PM me or Review. also check out my poll on my profile!.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story.

* * *

 **Behind the battlefield Chapter three: The break**

Both spectre and seraph soon pulled back from the kiss faces flushed,"Would you like to take this somewhere private?" he asked voice deep. Seraph nodded. "Yes, but where?" she asked curiously. Spectre smiled,since he knew where battery and ruin where he decided to bring them both to somewhere outside of fringe in a white barn. he had also made it so the window opening was boarded up and there was a lamp and the same kind of bed from stronghold. "how's this" he asked seraph smiled a device on her wrist buzzed and she looked at it,"oh.. new outfits.. psycho nurse and outlaw body huh" she mused before turning her attention back to spectre who only smiled,"looks like I got a few new taunts" he replied as he wrapped his arms around seraph.

-meanwhile back at the safe house-

Prophet wiped the sweat off of his forehead he had finally been cut a break when the player decided to switch over to nomad for the time being. his cybernetic limbs ached and his head hurt from glitching and dying several times. the player being close to finishing the head challenge but not quite making it, Deciding he deserved a well earned rest he grabbed himself a cool cold drink from the mini fridge opening it and taking a long drink, it had been a long day and prophet was tired as he made his way to his room he noticed that half the specialists where nowhere to be seen, he shrugged making it to his room as he set down the drink he stretched deciding to change into something a little more casual. after a quick shower he pulled on some black boxers and cargo pants,black combat boots and a black t-shirt over his toned form as he finished his drink and put the can into recycle he grabbed a book and started to read figuring if he wasn't going to battle he might as well relax.

-back with Don (ruin) and Erin (battery)-

Don had finished his jog and was now wiping sweat from his forehead, he watched as Erin made her way back towards him surfboard under one arm. "so how was your jog?" she asked as she neared him. "pretty good, how'd your surf go?" he asked. "it was great, so uh how about we grab a bite to eat or something" she suggest. Don nodded in agreement,"Yeah I could use some food and something ice cold" he said looking at Erin who only smiled and walked towards the cabin. "come on then I brought some food and drinks" she stated as she walked in pulling out a cooler she opened it reveal cans of beer and other drinks, ruin grabbed a beer popping the tab as he took a long gulp feeling the cold beverage travel down his throat. "man that hit the spot" he said. Erin only laughed as she grabbed her own beer popping the tab and taking a large swig. "sure did" Erin said as she pulled out another cooler opening it to reveal sandwiches and other food items.

-Time skip: after they had both eaten and where now just sipping beer-

Both Erin and Don where now on the beach just sitting by a small fire side by side looking up at the night sky, Don looked at Erin with a small smile.  
erin turned to look at don, "what something on my face?" she asked small blush on her face. "no...but you sure look beautiful in this light" he said softly a faint blush dusting his cheeks. he slowly leaned forwards his hand cupping her cheek as he leaned in his heart thumped in his chest,Erin's blush deepened slightly as she found herself looking into don's eyes as she leaned in. Their lips met in a soft kiss as they slowly added more passion soon they both pulled back.

Erin looked at her arm com device blinking at the new taunt,"Hm nice" she stated with a smirk at the wild child taunt. Don looked at his own arm device,"nothing" he said rubbing his head. "Maybe some other day don" she said as she kissed him softly shifting so she was closer to him. Don smiled wrapping an arm around her. "Yeah, but for now let's enjoy the view" he said. erin nodded smiling.

-Back to Seraph and Spectre-

Both where now very much naked with seraph snuggled close to spectre's toned chest she looked up at him with a soft smile,"That was indescribable.." she managed face flushed. Spectre allowed a very small smile to grace his features as he kissed her forehead. "Indeed.." he managed looking at his arm device noticing nothing new at least yet. as he ran a hand through seraphs hair. whispering softly to her in only a way he could without his synthesized voice he sounded rather deep yet it was soft. seraph smiled at least she knew she was safe.

(A/n okay before you come at me with pitchforks ect,...no seraph isn't going to get pregnant! they had safe sex...I just didn't want to bother with the details you want details.. maybe in later chapters ;) but not this one)

-Time skip: a few weeks later-

Spectre had his work cut out for him with the player now focused on his challenges it was almost impossible to get a break aside from the times the player wasn't playing. he made the most of those hours spending time with seraph and no one else, finally after what seemed like forever the player finally finished all the challenges including prophets as he soon saw him walk out wearing the whole cyberpunk outfit.

now the player had switched to reaper the robot couldn't be more than happy after he had seemingly been kicked to the side, it was finally his time to shine. after all it was extremely boring when all you had to entertain yourself was digital chess in your head and virtual ping-pong all of which he won a thousand times over. Yeah life sure was boring when you're a robot but now he could actually go and do something for once.

Now all the specialist aside from reaper had gathered around a large table,Ruin and battery sat next to each other as did spectre and seraph the others where in their usual places. all was silent until spectre spoke,"So, mind telling me why we're all here?" he asked as he examined his ripper blades.

"Actually I have no idea" stated don who rubbed his head, the others exchanged confused looks as well. until someone stepped out of the shadows a card in his hand,"Ah well you see, maybe i can explain" said the familiar voice.

"Blackjack" all the other specialists said seemingly all at once. "Yes, but saying it like that is creepy, you should really work on that. Point is..everyone needs something new..but unfortunately, I'm not the one deciding it the big computer wheel in the sky is so you're either getting dealt a good hand or a bad one. To be honest if I had my way spectre would at least have one more first place taunt by now and a few more outfits same for firebreak and maybe even reaper."

Spectre scowled under his mask folding his arms at the lack of first place taunts he had which was none existent aside from the default one. "we all know the player isn't going to get lucky yet, so again what is the point of us all being here again.."

Blackjack blinked then put his hand on his face,"I don't know.." he stated looking around,"Well I have a shop to tend to, goodbye" he stated before leaving.

the other specialists just stared as he left.

(A/n: sorry I didn't add more, I was going to but then I though no, if you have any other ideas I can add please PM me and maybe review?)


	4. BTB Ch4 Romance and Crushes

Authors note: Sorry for the long asf wait but um.. who do you think Outrider should be paired with because tbh It's between firebreak,prophet and Blackjack so place your votes here on this straw poll don't forget the http at the beginning www . strawpoll . me / 12705968 or link on my profile! )

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story.

* * *

 **Behind the battlefield Chapter four: Romance and Crushes**

All the specialists where still gathered around the large table unsure, of what to do or say at that point and began just idly chatting to themselves. seemingly everyone had forgotten what had just happened.

The player hadn't touched the game in a long time. so the specialists had a lot of free time and honestly it was starting to bore them with no action as of late. maybe they would think of something to do eventually.

Donnie and Erin seemed to have gotten along quite well, going on several dates and other romantic stuff. it was obvious by now that the two where inseparable, the same thing was happening between spectre and seraph no matter how secretive they where the others figured it out amongst themselves it wasn't all that hard. the biggest surprise was yet to come, with only one female left who has her heart. maybe no one maybe someone no one will know. at least not yet anyway.

currently most of the specialists where out doing their own thing, firebreak was quiet keeping himself distant from the others, reaper was well just a simple robot he didn't have much to do and even he complained about beating all his inbuilt games over and over. it was frustrating maybe if he tried something new and possibly find someone who would actually listen to him or care. prophet was off in his own world mostly trying to improve his cybernetics a bit more.

as for Outrider she was keeping her distance,wondering to herself if she could possibly go through with what she was planning, it was obvious she had a crush on one of the remaining specialists that left three people not including reaper since he was a robot. outrider sighed she glanced around the room she wanted to make a move but she was patient enough to let the guy do it himself. she wondered how long it would take. '..come on...how long are you going to keep me in suspense, don't make me make the first move..' she thought wondering if she would just say fuck it and do it herself she was a strong woman and could take care of herself.

Outrider finally decided to just get up and leave, going to a more secluded part of the base, the player had played the game again, first it was reaper then firebreak and now it's spectre after the player prestiged. honestly she just wanted some quiet now. As she looked out enjoying the view.

Firebreak had silently followed outrider stopping beside her he turned to her,"Nice view is it not?" he asked his voice had a russian accent but he himself wasn't russian, maybe it was something else. no one really knew. "I guess it is" outrider responded her voice soft hood still covering her face she slowly lifted it off revealing her brown hair tied up into a pony tail. and her hazel eyes looking towards the pyromaniac specialist. "Ah, Helmet is a bit stuff perhaps it'd be better if I take it off" he said reaching up and slowly taking off the helmet letting the air hit his unmasked face. Firebreak had a square tan face, black hair that was cut short and a trimmed black beard, his eyes however where a warm amber colour. almost like pools of fire. he looked over at outrider who was looking up at him with her hazel eyes.

she took a step forward to the pyromaniac as they stared at each other slowly moving closer the taller wrapped his arms around the small frame of the other and leant down. Outrider could feel her heart pounding as slowly they close the gap and shared a soft sweet kiss. before slowly pulling back blushes dusting both of their faces.

-To be continued again-

(A/N I had something better written but I lost it somehow while looking on another tab and i returned to the tab i was writing on and it reloaded itself..ugh sorry if this update is a short one I really did have something better written gah should of saved it when i had the chance lol. oh well yeah so..um firebreak got 2 votes the others where not even voted for so here you go)


	5. BTB Ch5 The Truth

Behind the Battlefield Chapter 5: The Truth.

* * *

\- About 5 months after the last chapter -

Things had gradually picked up again, only this time It was more so spectre than anyone else for now at least. Firebreak and Outrider had officially been together for a couple months now. As for Spectre and Seraph well they where starting to get a little more into things considering what happened back on Fringe. Only now they occasionally discretely, flirted and winked at each other, sometimes spectre would find Seraph in his room waiting for him when he returned from a battle.

to say the least spectre didn't mind, though the others started questioning whether he was male or not again,sure there had been the off chance he did call ruin sugar once but he was sure he was drunk or at least probably being sarcastic at the time. he was so close to ripping off his helmet and telling them all to shut the hell up. Maybe he'd do that. Currently he was sitting on one of the chairs around a large meeting table watching as the others filed in. "so what exactly is it you wanted us all here for?" asked outrider looking at spectre. "To answer any and all Questions.. you all have. but first what is said in this room STAYS in this room what is SEEN in this room stays in the room and is NEVER to leave this room" said spectre pushing a button all the blinds closed and all the camera's where shut off including any and all communications within the room. spectre double and triple checked there wasn't anything else. the lights turned on everyone looked at spectre.

"First question the burning question, am I male or Female, well it's pretty obvious I'm.. male" he stated bluntly. "How are we suppose to know..after all you do hide behind that mask" said ruin. "Fine.." said spectre with a sigh he reached up and pushed up there was a soft click and hiss as spectre pulled off the mask and set it down on the table with a thunk taking off the other mask he folded his arms. "Case closed" he said his voice deep and unfiltered by the mask. "Happy now" he said.

"Second question, My name.. well I'd tell you it but..I'd have to kill you, luckily for you guys.. I can say my first name but you're not allowed to use it at all whether it's on the battlefield or in home base.. it's. Ky simple and short" he said.

"Last question..my age.. I'm currently twenty four..not that it's any of your business" he said arms still folded,"My birthday Is March..8th" he muttered. the other specialists where staring at him, he was two years older than seraph but I don't think she minded at all. He put his mask back up and his helmet back on.

"That's all..oh and Don't go calling me by my name at all.." he said unfolding his arms.

\- Night time -

The day was coming to an end now, both ky (spectre) and Zhen ( Seraph ) where snuggled close under the covers of Ky's (spectre's) rather large bed. both where relaxed in each others embrace,"You know times like these..I just want to enjoy and relax for once" said ky a small smile gracing his lips. Zhen nodded a small smile of her own forming. she moved up kissing ky softly. "I agree.." she said softly. tracing a finger along ky's (spectre's) toned chest and abs.

-END for now-

* * *

-NOTES-

Notes I'm making Spectre twenty four and Seraph twenty two. I know these aren't their exact ages. but whatever it's a fanfic it doesn't really have to be super canon now does it.

So yeah bending the rules also the name I gave Spectre is just a random name. I was thinking something else but I thought uh I better keep it simple and not something completely dumb. Was going to go with Yaun for the meanings behind it but decided against it for it's actual meaning.. bah I just wanted a name that was Dark,mysterious and was like 'Proud,Prideful' stuff like that but whatever. It's okay.


End file.
